


And Let Me Kiss You

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feels sad. He goes to the most unlikely person to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> I have terrible writer's block, but I'm trying to fight it. What better way than with some Tshaw :)
> 
> Hope it doesn't suck too much 
> 
> Riney xx (:

****

**

And Let Me Kiss You

**

****

"Why don't you have any more scotch?" 

Nick's brows raised to his hairline as he looked over to where Louis was frowning at the empty scotch bottle. 

"I prefer wine," Nick said and even if he didn't, he'd say it just to rile the younger man. 

"Such a pretentious hipster knob," Louis said, but there was no heat behind the words. 

"Plus, it's gone because you _drank_ it," Nick said rolling his eyes.

And honestly, Nick was seriously contemplating to give Harry a ring because he couldn't understand why he had a half inebriated popstar in his flat at half four in the evening.

He and Louis weren't exactly friends, hell, most of the time they were barely civil to each other. Still, when Louis had popped up to his, shoulders hunched and looking as though he was going to cave in on himself, Nick had no choice but to cancel his evening plans with Daisy.

She of course had taken the piss and he might've told her to go fuck herself, which of course led to her laughing at him even more; he needed better friends.

Louis had come in and made a bee-line for Pig, obviously not wanting to say much. He did however, ask for a glass, and proceeded to slosh the amber liquid all over Nick's center table.

"You're messier than Pig," Nick mumbled as he watched Louis from the safety of his armchair.

Louis raised his glass and gave a watery chuckle, "Cheers."

And Nick wasn't very good with dealing with emotions and all that, so instead of trying to coerce Louis into _talking shit out_ , he opted to just let the younger man drown his sorrows in the half bottle of scotch he had had tucked under his arm upon arrival.

Louis didn't drink to sloshed, but after that last drink, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were a bit glassy. 

He peered over at Nick and who knows why, (Nick sure as hell didn't) but Louis started telling Nick everything.

The guy he had been _seeing_ \- and Louis had thought exclusively, obviously the memo hadn't reached the dick-head's desk - decided that he would date other people without informing Louis about it.

Needless to say, when Louis had walked in on _dick-head_ (and Nick was only going to address him as such, because how dare he hurt Louis), and the newest paramour. He was heartbroken.

"He's a dick," Nick said softly, when Louis had finished. "Doesn't deserve you. And really, you shouldn't drink over him." 

Louis gave him a wry look, "So what do we drink over then?"

Nick shrugged, "I'm not sure but definitely not over him."

Louis snorted and got up in search of more alcohol. Nick could hear him rummaging around in the fridge and laughed when he heard the man's cry of triumph. Louis came back weilding a bottle of wine and a glass, which Nick figured was for him.

"Ta," he grinned as Louis gave him the glass and poured the wine in it. He drank liberally and found himself laughing along when Louis giggled into his glass. The sudden heat in his stomach, well, he ignored that. Had absolutely nothing to do with Louis giggling and it being the most endearing thing Nick had heard in a while.

Louis ducked his chin into his chest, giggles still escaping his mouth and Nick couldn't help but think how much better he liked _this_ Louis, as opposed to the one who had been staring blankly at an empty scotch bottle a few minutes ago.

"Am I drunk?" Louis asked as he licked the rim of his glass. 

Nick groaned internally at the flash of pink, and what had he done to deserve this? 

"Are you?" he finished his glass and rubbed his toes over Pig's tummy. Rather common, this one was.

"If I am...do I have to..." Louis trailed off and bit down on his lip. 

Nick might've been worried about him breaking the skin, (or he might have wanted to replace Louis' teeth with his own) so he prompted the other man to go on. He convinced himself that it was just for clarification.

"Do I have to go?" Louis finally said, voice quiet and almost reverent.

Nick shook his head, "Nah mate, _mi casa_ and all that."

Louis' smile was blinding and poor Nick; he felt as though he was staring into the sun.

Louis got quiet then and Nick thought maybe he had said something wrong. The only sound in the room was Pig's huffy little canine breaths and the music playing lowly on the radio. He was about to ask what was wrong when Louis spoke up.

"Um, _doyouwannadance?"_

_And what?_

"Say again?" Nick asked confused.

Louis cleared his throat, "Do you, um, wanna dance?"

And _oh!_

Nick blinked foolishly; _was this a joke?_ His eyes widened as they met Louis'. The younger man didn't _look_ as though he was joking. He did however, look proper nervous and well, hopeful?

Nick was literally gobsmacked, and literally had no idea what to say or do. Louis must've decided to just go for it, because he unfolded himself from the couch and held out his hand for Nick to take.

"I'm not going to bite Nicholas," and there was a teasing note in Louis' voice. 

"I've heard stories that prove otherwise," Nick said putting his glass down and finally taking Louis' offered hand.

Louis' hand was warm in his and Nick was almost certain the other man sighed when Nicm tugged him closer. They started swaying to some eighties ballad, Nick humming along under his breath. Louis was stiff at first but as time passed, his body relaxed and his fingers curled into the front of Nick's shirt.

"How come you're not out with your lot?" Louis asked.

"Had to cancel because you needed me, innit?" Nick replied, smiling down at Louis.

Louis' mouth gaped open, "I'm sorry. I can go..."

Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Shut it Tomlinson. I know we're not exactly best buddies or anything, but I've got a pretty strong shoulder whenever you need to use it."

And Louis' mouth closes with a difinitive _snap_ and suddenly he's closer than he had been before; and Nick was shitting bricks.

He always had a crush on the eldest member of One Direction, had gotten his fair bit of ribbing about it from his friends, _including_ Harry. He pretty much thought he had it under control, but now with Louis pressed up against him, his soft puffs of breath hitting Nick's chest, well. 

The crush was making a solid come back.

Nick looked down and found Louis already watching him, a soft smile on his face. Nick's heart most definitely did _not_ skip a beat; or two. 

"You're not too bad at this," Louis was trailing his fingers around the collar of Nick's shirt, barely brushing against his skin with each move.

They were just standing there, swaying (if one could even call it that), "I'm a regular twinkle-toes," Nick said poking Louis in the stomach. Louis pulls back a bit to smack Nick's shoulder, his teeth flashing briefly, "You are such a pain."

And just as the other _barbs_ had been the entire time they'd spent together, this too held no heat behind it. The song changed and Louis made a face before dropping his head down on Nick's chest.

"'M not drunk," Louis hummed. 

Nick's chest felt tight, and _fuck_ when is the last time he had to use his inhaler?

"That's nice, duck," Nick turned their bodies and he told himself that the happy sound that came from Louis, made him feel nothing.

"Quack!" Louis giggled and he might be a _little_ drunk.

Nick shook his head fondly and the two drifted off into amiable silence, their breaths sounding louder to Nick than the music (or that could very well be the sound of his heart). Louis' hands found purchase around Nick's neck, his nose pressed into the older man's shoulder and Nick, for just a minute, felt that _this_ is what peace felt like. 

Peace and home. 

Louis felt like _home._

_Just not yours._

And there it was, even his subconscious was being a dick and ripping away even the tiniest fantasies his brain concocted. Nick sighed and Louis leaned back, a curious frown on his face, but he remained silent.

They just stood there staring at each other; and nothing else existed. 

Nick was so screwed.

It was solidified when Louis was the one to make the first move. He surged forward and pressed their lips together and Nick understood in that moment why he was always touted as the dramatic one, because there were fireworks; they started low in his stomach and quickly working their way to his chest. If going from the erratic way his heart was beating, well, he was probably going to have a heart attack.

Nick watched as Louis' eyes fluttered close before his followed suit. He had dreamt about this moment for a long time, but never in his wildest dreams did he once believe it would actually happen.

And his dreams were completely mediocre pit against the real deal. In his dreams he couldn't _feel_ Louis' warmth as his arms snaked their way around the petite hips that haunted him. Louis' lips were softer than he ever imagined; like the smoothest silk. 

He revelled in the sweet tinge of pain when Louis nipped his bottom lip, only to soothe the sting with the softness of his tongue.

Everything was hazy and muddled in his head when the kiss finally tapered off, and Louis pulled back to peer up at him through his indecently long lashes.

Nick's eyes zeroed in on Louis' spit slicked lips -pink and full - so obviously well kissed. 

"You kissed me," Nick said and he was smiling so wide it felt as though his face would split. 

Louis returned the wide grin, "And you kissed _me!_ "

_And I want to kiss you for the rest of forever._

"Seems that way."

Louis blushed prettily, his head dropping forward and falling on Nick's chest, "Would you..."

Nick tucked his finger under Louis' chin, raising the stammering man's face, "Gonna kiss you again. Alright?"

Louis didn't have a chance to answer because Nick's lips had already covered his.

_**Fin** _


End file.
